1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bed elevating devices and more particularly to bed frame inserts which convert a conventional bed frame or a headboard/footboard bed frame into a bed which permits the mattress and box spring to be selectively positioned from a horizontal position to an inclined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The therapeutic and medical benefits provided from the use of inclined beds are widely known. One need only survey the number of such beds in a hospital or other medical facility to appreciate the recognized value they supply to the medical community. Hospital patients suffering from hiatal hernias, congestive heart problems, respiratory and stomach difficulties all experience less discomfort when they rest or sleep in a longitudinally inclined position with their heads elevated. Alternatively, patients suffering from phlebitis or varicose veins can benefit from sleeping with their feet and legs elevated. When these conditions are diagnosed, the patient often is required to at least temporarily remain in a hospital where access to the specialized equipment is provided. However, when a homebound patient requires this equipment, the financial burden of providing an inclined sleeping surface frequently must be borne by the patient. This can be particularly troubling for those living with a fixed income. A prior art inclined bed frame capable of being utilized with a bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,726 to Bisbee. This reference discloses a stand-alone bed frame that is capable of also maintaining a mattress and box spring in an inclined position. For the individual who seeks to take maximum advantage of his/her existing bed frame while minimizing their costs, the device in Bisbee would be unattractive since its purchase would result in the undesirable surplusage of a completely functional bed frame. What is needed is a device that can be used with an existing bed frame that allows the bed frame to be converted into one that will provide an incline capability.
In the past, inventors have attempted to solve this problem by designing various devices that modify standard beds to provide the desired angular adjustment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,088 to Webb discloses a portable bed adjusting device for patients wherein bed elevating blocks are inserted under one end of the bed. To secure the mattress against longitudinal movement when the bed is inclined, this device also utilizes a plurality of mattress retainers. These mattress retainers are positioned between the mattress and box springs. They are comprised of two separable, longitudinally aligned, L-shaped elements, each having a relatively long leg with a perpendicular short leg. The two elements are detachably secured together in longitudinal alignment to a provide a single, generally rectilinear mattress restraining member wherein the short legs constitute grips to maintain the mattress in place relative to the mattress support or box springs. This particular approach to inclining the mattress and box springs is impractical for several reasons. First, placing blocks underneath the legs of a bed will likely create a very unstable and potentially disruptive sleeping surface especially if the bed is accidentally jostled or if the blocks somehow become misaligned. Also, Webb's concept for restricting motion of the mattress relative to the mattress support ignores the fact that most conventional bed frames are not capable of restricting movement of the box springs when the bed is in an inclined position. Therefore, the box springs will likely shift when the bed is inclined, causing the mattress to shift as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,709 to Watkins also discloses a bed elevating apparatus wherein the lower surface of the apparatus is supportable on a bed frame. The apparatus is a triangularly-shaped beam, adapted to fit on the side rail of a conventional bed frame. In use, the box spring is lifted, and the apparatus is placed on the ledges beneath the box spring in the desired longitudinal position. To increase or decrease the inclination of a mattress, a user need only slide the apparatus toward or away from the center of the mattress. This reference however, fails to disclose how this device remains stationary once a box spring is placed on it. Watkins also does not disclose the capability of this device to prevent the mattress and/or box spring from inadvertently shifting in the longitudinal direction when one end of the mattress is inclined. Furthermore, this reference fails to disclose any capability of this device to accommodate different sized beds. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,005 to Merrill et al. That reference discloses a bed elevating apparatus wherein a box spring and mattress is supportable on the upper surface of a triangularly-shaped plane. The device extends substantially in a single angularly extending plane for supporting one end of the mattress at an elevation higher than an opposite end of the mattress. As in the previous case, the lower surface of the apparatus is supportable on a conventional bed frame. This reference also fails to disclose the capability of this device to prevent the mattress and/or box spring from inadvertently shifting in the longitudinal direction when the mattress is inclined. It also fails to disclose any capability to accommodate different sized beds.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,411 to Alsobrook likewise discloses a tilting accessory for a standard bed wherein the box springs and mattress can be tilted to an inclined position. This device is placed on a conventional Hollywood bed frame or a headboard/footboard bed frame and utilizes an operating lever to apply torque to a connecting rod, which in turn provides the lifting force causing a secondary frame to pivot around a transverse axis and rise above the primary frame. This reference however, fails to disclose a capability to prevent the apparatus from being accidentally or unintentionally lowered. Also, the reference does not disclose the capability of this device to be secured to a bed frame which would provide increased stability of the sleeping surface when it is in its inclined position. It also fails to disclose a simple way to change the maximum inclination achievable by the device. This reference further does not disclose the capability of this device to prevent the mattress from shifting toward the lower end of the bed when the mechanism is in its inclined position. Also, the relatively complex design of this device and its associated expense defeats the advantage of utilizing a bed frame attachment to modify a conventional Hollywood bed frame or a headboard/footboard bed frame so that excessive complexity and expense associated with the typical inclined bed can be avoided.